The present invention relates to a reflecting device having light storage properties.
A sheet-like light storage and reflecting device having both reflecting properties and light storage properties based on a combination of a reflecting device and a light storage device, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 7-84109. It is utilized for seals or stickers intended to warn other persons of its presence at night, or badges, or buttons, etc.
Said light storage and reflecting device comprises a reflecting layer, a base layer, a light storage layer, and a coating layer. When used in badges or buttons, said entire layers are mounted on the base devices of such articles.
With conventional light storage and reflecting devices, the base layer is formed on part of the reflecting layer by means of silk screen printing. Specifically, said printing process employed a one-pack-liquid vinyl chloride ink or polyester ink, or two-pack epoxy ink. There lie tasks in that former has a poor adherence relative to the reflecting layer, while referring to the latter, much time is needed to dry it, a completed base layer is not flexible, and additionally, cracks are liable to result from mutual reaction between the base layer and light storage layer formed on the base layer. In particular, about 3% of products have been found to have cracks during the production.
For the purpose of solutions to said tasks, a first aspect of the present invention provides a light storage and reflecting device consisting of at least three layers, in which a base layer 3 formed on part of a reflecting layer 2, and a light storage layer 4 formed on said base layer 3, are characterized in that said base layer 3 is constituted by a thermocompression-bonding colored sheet.
A second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the reflecting layer 2 and light storage layer 4 are covered with a coating layer 5, and said base layer 3 includes a synthetic resin layer 3a that may attach to part of said reflecting layer 2, and a colored layer 3b formed on the synthetic resin layer
A third aspect of the present invention is characterized in that said reflecting layer 2 is provided with an adhesive layer 9 on the rear thereof.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the reflecting layer 2 is disposed on a base material 10, the base layer 3 is attached to part of said reflecting layer 2, the light storage layer 4 is attached to said base layer 3, and the coating layer 5 overlies all of said layers including said base material 10.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.